Some magnetic position sensors are used to determine a linear or rotary position of a device. Such a device may be, for example, a shaft, gear, or other movable device. To determine a position of the device, a magnetic field position sensor is sometimes used in conjunction with a magnet attached to the device. In some cases, the magnetic field position sensor is positioned proximate to the device such that the magnet passes by the magnetic field position sensor as the device moves relative to the sensor.